Warriors Lemons
by 77WarriorCats77
Summary: My first try at lemons! I will be taking requests, both actual characters from the books and Original Characters (OCs) I accept she x she, tom x tom, and threesomes too!
1. Requests

I'm going to try this, because so many people have done it before, so I thought I'd give it a go!

I will be taking requests, both OCs and real characters!

Form

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Cat 1 Description:

Cat 2 Description:

Other:

I'll only be able to post on the week-days, or occasionally on the week-ends, just a heads-up.


	2. Tiger x Silver (OC)

Tigertail sniffed the air, searching for any sign of prey. The moon was high in the sky and every cat in the Clan was sleeping. Even the camp's guard was hunched over in tiredness, he didn't even see the brown tabby tom leave the camp.

He stalked forward, towards a mouse that he had discovered in the dense bushes. Remember what he had learned as an apprentice, he put his weight into his hind-quarters, lifting his tail ever so slightly from the ground.

Creeping forward, he unsheathed his claws. Tigertail pulled his legs beneath himself, preparing to leap, when a loud yowl came from the trees above. The mouse scuttled off to safety while the frustrated tom looked up to see what had disturbed his hunt.

"Hey, Tigertail! Sorry, did I scare away the mousy?" A she cat dropped down from the branches above, landing with a soft thud on the ground. Her silver fur shone brightly under the full moon, though the leaves sent down splotches of shadow. Her bright blue eyes reflected the stars. She chuckled, a beautiful sound. "You should really shut your mouth, don't want a fly to go in there!"

The brown tom closed his jaws, clearing his throat. "You do know that you made me loose that, Silverstreak."

Silverstreak sat down in front of him, tail settling down over her light grey paws. "Yes, I'm well aware that you are incapable of catching a mouse at night, I thought you already knew that."

"I'll have you know, I would've caught that if you hadn't been making so much noise!" The tom bristled.

"Yes, yes," she yawned. "I know you _might_ have caught that if I hadn't been so loud." She licked her paw and swiped it over her right ear. "But, I was. And now you get to find something else to kill."

"Why were you being so loud, every cat else is sleeping." Tigertail sat down, flattening his fur.

"Well...there are a lot of excuses, but, mostly so that you couldn't catch your prey." Silverstreak set down her paw.

"Well, you're going to have to pay." Tigertail stood again, taking a step closer to the she cat.

"Oh, I am, am I?" She blinked slowly.

"Oh, you will." He padded slowly around her, pausing to whisper into her ear. "And I think you know what I want." He dragged his tail under her chin, continuing his cycle.

"What do you wa-" Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was talking about. "No, Tigertail."

"No?" The brown tom faked a sad face, leaning in towards the silver she-cat. "'Cause it would be a pity if Stormtalon..."he lifted his paw, inspecting his claws. "Had to take the punishment for you."

Silverstreak shot to her paws, pinning her ears back. "Stay away from him!" She turned in a circle, not letting Tigertail out of her sight.

"I would, but, if you can't give me what I want...then he can." The dark tabby turned away from Silverstreak, looking towards the river that separates Stormtalon's territory and theirs. "I'll just go fetch him, unless you're willing to cooperate." He looked over his shoulder. The she cat stood her ground, refusing to give in. "No? Okay then." He smirked, before bolting off towards the river.

The ground vibrated as the silver cat raced after him. But, as Tigertail turned a sharp corner behind a thick tree, he leaped into the tree. He had little experience climbing, but, it didn't seem to matter. He was perched on a branch in moments.

Silverstreak skidded to a stop below the branch, panting. Sniffing the ground, she tried to catch a trace of him, only to find his scent had disappeared. She stood, looking around, trying to locate the tom. She cursed him, turning in a tight circle.

Tigertail chuckled, and Silverstreak backed up against the tree, scanning the shrubs around her. "Silver, you know there's just no escaping me..."

"Sh-show yourself!" The she cat shouted, nervously looking around.

"Oh, but that would ruin the fun!" He unsheathed his claws silently, creeping to the edge of the branch on light paws. "How about this, you give me what I want, and I don't harm you."

"No!" She walked forward, squinting into the shadows. "I won't give you pleasure!"

"Oh, but you will!" And with that, Tigertail dropped from his perch. He landed directly behind Silverstreak, but quickly stepped forward and placed a strong paw on her back.

"Tigertail! Let me go!" She squirmed beneath him, but he wasn't giving up his catch any time soon.

"No, you can stay with me for a little while, okay?" He bent his head down, licking her core. "Yes, I think you'll stay here."

Silverstreak squirmed more, angry that she wasn't stronger than him. She was tiring herself out quickly.

He let his penis come out of its sheath, rasping his tongue over the squirming she cats core. Precum was starting to drip out, and Tigertail smirked. "It's no use trying to escape, I _always_ get what I want..." He stuck his tongue into her core, causing her to moan.

"Tigertail, stop!" Silverstreak and stopped moving around, though she wasn't at all happy.

"Okay, I'll stop this...but, you have to be a good kitty and crouch down." He pulled his tongue from her core, looking down as she refused to crouch. "Oh, I don't think you get how this works, kitty. You see, you do what I say, or I make you. And trust me, doll, you don't want me to make you." He chuckled.

She crouched down, though it was obvious she didn't want to. "That a kitty." He purred softly, stepping forward so that he hovered above her. "Now, move that pretty little tail of yours." She pulled her tail tightly beneath her, keeping it over her pussy.

"You want to play that way? Okay, we'll play that way." He claws at her tail. "Move it." She hesitantly moved it out of the way, whimpering.

"Not to hard, alright?" Silverstreak whispered, pinning her ears back.

"I'll do what I feel is right." He said, pressing his dick to her core. "Comfy?"

"No." Silverstreak mewed, digging her claws into the ground.

"Good." He thrust in, pumping his cock in and out of the she cat's pussy.

She hissed, screwing her eyes shut. But, of course, hissing had no effect on the lusty tom.

Tigertail broke her barrier, grasping her scruff in his jaws. "Virgin, huh? Stormy hasn't gotten to you yet, interesting..." He humped her faster, his barbs tearing up her walls.

"Tigertail, please stop!" Silverstreak pleaded, wrapping her tail around one of her hind legs. "It hurts!"

"Do you really think that's going to get me to stop?" He continued thrusting into her, reaching deeper into her pussy. He hit her G-spot, and Silverstreak moaned softly in pleasure. He smirked and repeatedly hit her sweet spot until he cummed, releasing his seed.

The she cat yowled and hissed, turning around to claw at Tigertail as he backed off of her. The tom, with his penis still out of its sheath, padded around her. He walked forward, towards her, thrusting his dick in her face. "You know what to do."

Silverstreak took his cock in her mouth, sucking on it.

"There's a good kitty." He took a step closer to her, forcing his penis to go deeper into her mouth, towards her throat. He cummed without warning.

Silverstreak gagged, but swallowed the cum to avoid punishment. Tigertail stepped back, pulling his cock out of her mouth. He pulled it back into its sheath, and turned away. "Now, I need to settle something with a certain friend of yours." And he vanished into the foliage.

Silverstreak crouched down, silently weeping. She would have his kits, she would carry that bastard's kits.

* * *

Silverstreak lay in the nursery, having just given birth to four kits. Three toms and one she kit. Bramblekit, Stingkit, and Stormkit were the toms, all nearly identical to their father. While Stonekit was a silver tabby she kit with lighter grey stripes. Silverstreak knew that she would love these kits, despite their father. And she wouldn't let a thing harm them.

* * *

**Sorry if that wasn't very good, it's my first time writing something like this!  
T****hat was a rape between two of my OCs.**


	3. Jay x Briar (AC)

Jayfeather yawned, standing in his nest. The sun had not yet risen, and the camp was silent. He padded over to his medicine stock, deciding to make himself useful. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. He sniffed around in the crack, seeing what there was that he needed to get. _Yarrow...Catmint..._He looked up at a small noise in the shadows. "Hello?" He whispered, stepping towards the creature.

"Jayfeather? You're up early." The cat said, sounding surprised. He identified her as Briarlight, the lame she cat that lives in the Medicine Den.

"I know I am. I couldn't sleep, my dreams get...strange." He shook his head and turned back to the medicine supply. "Why are you up?"

Briarlight hesitated. "Um, I just needed to show you something." She said her answer slowly, stumbling over the words.

The tom pawed aside a few dried leaves gently to avoid breaking them. "And what would that be?"

She said nothing for several long moments. "It's a gift, for everything you've done for me." Then, quickly she added, "But it's a surprise." When Jayfeather said nothing, she cleared her throat and took a step forward. "Do you want to see it?"

Jayfeather blinked his unseeing eyes thoughtfully. "Yeah, sure." He turned away from the stash of herbs. "Do you need help, or-?" He asked, raising one paw.

"Yeah. I don't think I can walk it." She dragged herself forward with her forepaws, emerging from the shadows. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind it, that's why I offered." He padded over to her, bending down his head to nose her onto his back. He knew he wasn't able to carry her by her scruff, and he couldn't lend her his shoulder, that'd be pointless. "You okay up there?"

"Yes, thank you." Briarlight shifted so that she could see where they were going, her head hovering above his. "Start to head for the Ancient Oak." She told Jayfeather, trusting he would know the way.

He nodded, heading towards the entrance to the Medicine Den. "Oh, and stick to the shadows. The camp is still asleep." Briarlight whispered. Jayfeather nodded again, heading out of the den. He crept along the edges of the camp, sticking to the shadows.

"What about the camp guard?" Jayfeather whispered, gesturing to the camp entrance.

"Sleeping. You can go through the tunnel, just be quiet about it." Briarlight whispered back.

Once they were out of the camp, not noticed by the sleeping Sandstorm, they made their way towards the Oak. After a while, Briarlight told Jayfeather to turn left, heading away from the Lake instead of towards it. "Where is it we're going?" He asked after they had crossed the border.

"It's a surprise, remember?" The she cat said.

More time had passed since they crossed the border out of ThunderClan. Jayfeather sniffed the air, something wet was starting to soak through his fur. "You okay?" He asked curiously, not smelling any rain in the air. They were no where near the Lake anymore, and the only stream he heard had been passed some time ago.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Briarlight shifted on his back, looking around. "Okay, we're here." She climbed off of him once he had stopped.

Well," he started, sitting down in front of her. "I felt something wet." He reached a paw around himself and swiped at the wet spot. "Wait..."

"Yes, I know what it is. I-I'm sorry." She ducked her head.

"Don't apologize..." Jayfeather said. "But, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, right...that..." He felt her shuffle her paws. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me...and..."

"And what?"

"And...I love you, Jayfeather."

"I love you too." He scooted forward.

"Good, I'm glad you think so." She whispered. "Because, I was hoping maybe you wanted to-"

Jayfeather cut her off. "Briarlight, I'm a medicine cat."

"I know that...but...no one would know."

"I would know! So would StarClan!" He exclaimed.

"But...you said you loved me."

"And I do, but it'll never work." He sounded disappointed.

"Oh, but it will. You see, you are a tom. That means no cat in the Clan will know if I am to have your kits." She crawled forward and nuzzled Jayfeather. "Please."

The tom knew it was against the code, but, he loved her, and couldn't just...leave her like this. He nodded. "If you're sure."

She nodded vigorously, crouching down and moving her tail to the side.

Jayfeather felt his cock slide out of its sheath, and he stepped forward. He lowered himself and pressed his cock to her pussy's opening. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She backed up against his penis, pressing it into her pussy.

He nodded to himself, looking down at her before grasping her scruff firmly in his jaw. He pushed his cock into her core, breaking her barrier as he began to thrust. He quickened his thrusts. Briarlight screeched in pain, digging her claws into the loose soil. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She took a shaky breath as he stopped. "Keep going."

Jayfeather started to hump her again, making his thrusts go faster. Suddenly, he didn't really care about the code, he only cared for the kits he was going to create with Briarlight. He made his penis go as deep as it could, slamming in and out of her with as much force as he could.

Briarlight panicked a little bit when her mate got stuck in her, hissing loudly. The tom fertilized her eggs with his seed and jumped backwards, off of her. She looked at him, he gaze drifting down to see that his cock was started to go back into its sheath. "You know, the sun won't be up for a while now..."

Jayfeather smirked, a mischievous glint in his blind eyes. "Well, how about we...pass the time."

The she cat smiled, turning away from him again. "Okay, first you have to...catch me!" She bolted off into the bushes with the medicine cat not far behind.

* * *

**This was a love request for jayfeather444! Hope you liked it.**  
**This was between the two Actual Characters (ACs) Jayfeather and Briarlight, both of ThunderClan.**  
**I hope that was okay, I'm still a beginner at this!**


	4. Flick x Dew (OC)

"Flick, did you find anything edible yesterday?" Bone asked, the teeth on his red collar gleaming.

The red tabby tom looked up. "No. The streets are near empty."

"They are not, the other cats found food for your leader, and so will you. Just pay attention and you'll find something." The muscular tom reached out a swift paw, cutting Flick's ear. "Out of my sight." As Flick started away, Bone added, "And don't come back without food for your leader!"

The tom, with his new scar, leaped a fence in his hurry to get away from the black ad white cat. He stumbled on his landing, rolling to a stop at the paws of another cat. Getting to his paws, he looked at the cat he'd just hit. The Fawn-colored tabby called Dew. Her blue eyes reflected the red Twoleg lights as they changed to green. Then to yellow. Then back to red.

"Hey, Flick. Can I...help you?" Dew tilted her head slightly to the left, swiping her tongue over her muzzle once.

"Uh..." He froze, sensing a small scent in the air that travels from...she cats in heat! His tongue darted out of his mouth, and he ran it along the line of his jaw.

"Er. Okay then? Did Bone send you out _again_?" She shook her head. "You'd better find something to impress him, or you'll be just another fang on his collar!"

"Well..." He mumbled. "I found something _I_ like..." He felt his cock slide out of its sheath.

She looked at him. "You mean-?"

Flick cut her off. "Yes."

She blinked once, then smiled a seductive smile. She turned away from the red tabby, tail high. "Come and get me then." She ran down the street, tail still held high in the air. Her heat scent was strong. Lust overtook Flick and he was after her in a matter of seconds.

"I'll catch you!" He shouted to her, unsheathing his claws to get better traction on the greasy blackness of the road. "Just you wait!"

She turned a sharp corner behind a building where a scrawny white cat was grooming its patchy fur. It blinked pale green eyes at them as they raced passed, before resuming its grooming.

Flick skidded to a stop, loose gravel kicking up beneath his paws. Dew stood in the entrance to an empty alley. "Finally caught up?" Her voice was dripping with seductiveness.

The tom sheathed his claws, staring at her with wide eyes as she turned her back to him, lifting her tail high in the air. Her pussy was glistening with her juices. He had been with many a lusty she cat, but none had the effect that she did. She glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "Come and get it, big boy. She waved her tail back and forth as she padded farther into the alley.

His cock hardened, swaying back and forth beneath him as he bounded after her. He faced her as she turned around, having reached the end. He licked his lips.

Dew kept her tail raised, letting her heat scent reach the lusty tom before her. She turned around again and crouched down as though a mouse were in front of her.

Without hesitation, Flick sprang at her, mounting her easily and beginning to hump her. He was slow at first, eager to hear the she-cat beg for more.

"Faster!" She mewed, using her tail to stroke the tom's side.

This, of course, made the red tom thrust faster and harder. Dew hissed at him, his barbs scraping her walls. But quickly enough, pain turned to pleasure and she was moaning loudly.

Flick continued to thrust in and out of Dew, pinning his ears back as he grasped her scruff firmly in his jaws. "Oh, Flick! Keep pounding your cock into me! Make me yours! I want your kits!" She said that two times, in between moans and the occasional hiss. "Never stop!" She yowled, bucking her hips up.

The tom cat, horny as he was, stopped humping her. He came with a loud yowl, throwing his head up into the sky. He stepped away from her, sharp barbs scraping against her as he pulled out. He walked around her, his cock still stiff between his legs. Standing in front of the she cat, he thrust his member into her face.

Dew almost immediately took his dick in her mouth, licking the tip. Flick moaned softly, humping absentmindedly into her mouth. The she cat attempted to deep throat his member, but gagged and spat it out after a while. She purred though, and licked his unsheathed cock. She slowly made her way down the length of his shaft, eventually reaching his ball sack. She cupped one in her paws, licking it softly. She released it and stood after a few moments.

Finally, she turned her back from the tom. "I'll be back here tonight, see you later." She flicked her striped tail and padded out of the alleyway, leaving Flick staring after her.

* * *

**Phew, sorry if that wasn't any good. I haven't done lust before. I know that it wasn't one of my best or one of my longest.**

**Anyway, this was a request from Guest! Hope you liked!**


End file.
